


Smooth

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Alex is working late. Ed tries to distract her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the March Rare Pair/New Pair challenge - prompt was "working late" 
> 
> I had a hard time finding new pairs for this challenge, then I found a Law & Order repeat and remembered that for me, Ed is The Little Black Dress of this fandom, he goes with everyone for me! (apart from Serena because even without her infamous last line, I never cared for the character. She was no Abbie Carmichael.)

"Still at it?" 

When she heard Ed's voice behind her, Alex looked up and around, regretting the motion immediately when her neck muscles screamed in protest. She winced, reached up to rub the pain away and she heard him chuckle, deep and low, as he came up behind her. He stayed standing, his hands falling down to her shoulders, beginning to massage small circles there and she closed her eyes as she heard him suck in a breath. 

"You're full of knots," he told her and her own chuckle was devoid of any humour. 

"Don't I know it." She opened her eyes, glanced ruefully at the stack of papers littering her kitchen table. "And it's not going to get any better any time soon." 

He didn't say anything for a moment, just continued his ministrations. Then, just when she thought she was safe, he said, "You should go to bed." 

Twisting her head so she could see him, she quirked an eyebrow. "If that's your idea of seduction..." 

Ed looked to be fighting against rolling his eyes; he won, but she could tell it was close. "My idea of seduction was your favourite takeout, a bottle of red and music on the stereo." He tilted his head towards her living room, where she'd abandoned all that for her stack of files. "Who knew Jack McCoy could screw that up for me when he's not even here?" 

He was teasing, she knew that from the curve of his lips and the dance of his eyes. But she also knew there was a lot of truth in that jest. Her new job has brought with it a lot of extra responsibility and a lot of late nights, and it wasn't like she and Ed were guaranteed a lot of time together to begin with. "I know I've been snowed under lately-" she began and he shook his head as he moved to sit on the chair beside hers. 

"Sweetheart, you don't have to explain it to me." His hand closed over hers, warm and solid. "New job, gotta impress the boss, I get that." He chuckled as he squeezed her hand. "Just don't impress him too much... if half the stories I've heard about him are true..."

He let his voice trail off, let her fill in the blanks which she could do, very easily. After all, she'd heard those rumours too. She met his teasing with some of her own. "What, you can't handle a little competition?" 

Ed's eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking seriously about it. Leaning in, he moved his hand, let his finger trace a pattern up and down her arm. It made her shiver and from the flash she saw in his eyes, she knew that he'd not only anticipated that reaction, but was enjoying it. "I can think of other things I'd rather handle," he told her, his voice low, and she couldn't help her reaction, which was to burst out laughing. 

"Smooth," she said, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Very smooth." 

"I thought so." He brushed his lips across hers, gently at first, then with a little more promise. "Sure I can't tempt you?" he murmured in between kisses and she sighed as she wound her arms around his neck. 

"Take me away from all this," she said, mock-dramatically, and his laughter was music to her ears. 

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
